Jung Apno se
by Cutie pari
Summary: A birthday gift for my bestie. ..Happy birthday my jaan..." tujhe jindgi bhar pane ki hasrat rahi par jab tu mila ...sab kho diya tha maine " A Duo story. ...Duo are enemies of each other. ..one is police and other one is criminal...


**A/n : This is the birthday gift for my bestie june...as it was our plot and she wished me to pen it...so here i represent it ...don't have idea...how it will be ?****starting...**

The silent atmosphere always gave him sooth, loneliness became a part of his life..nobody is there for caring that he ate or not ? or for taking tension as he reached at home in time ? no one is there for him to ask , "are u ok " whenever he got injuries. ...nither someone has scold him for his carelessness toward his health or nor there is someone whom he can share his all happiness and sorrows in his life...he was thinking all this when someone tap his shoulder, turning his back looked at the person and a sad smile came on his face as he saw that person who has taken most of his loneliness, his buddy **Anand**

Anand sitting beside the person and offered him popcorn which he was eating but abhijeet nodded his head in no so Anand shrugged his shoulder. ...

Abhijeet in smile : tum yahan kyun aa gye ? you should enjoy freshens party...

Anand in anger : tere bina ?

Abhijeet stood up supporting Anand who also get up and then said in tease: kyun mai kya tumhara girlfriend hun jiske bina tum party enjoy nahi kar sakte...(and he laughed )

Anand in serious tone : kosis acche kar leta hai tu jhooti hansi dikhake mujhe ollu banane ki (a dark shade came over abhijeet 's face )..mai tujhe tere gam ko bhoolne ko nahi keh raha par kam se kam aaj ke din to aise sad mat ho yaar ... (keeping hand on his arm ) Abhijeet tu kal apne sapne ko pure hote hue dekhne wala hai...(in happiness ) kal mere dost ko best cadets ki tropy milne wali hai...you are going to be a police officer buddy...

Abhijeet hugged Anand tightly and a silent tear rolled down from his eyes. ..but soon he composed himself and seperated from hug...

Abhijeet in smile : tere hote hue mai kabhi udas ho sakta hun kya (anand smiled )...aur bhai saheb aap agar bhoole nahi ho to mai aapko yaad dila dun..aap bhi kl samvidhan ki sapath lene wale hai...

Anand taking sigh : par ye mera sapna nahi tha abhi..mai bas apne papa ko prove karna chahta tha ki mai bhi unhi ka beta hun aur (in teary tone ) mai kuch bhi ban sakta hun...

Abhijeet patting his back : kya yaar mujhe khus rahne ko bolke khud ro raha hai...this is not fair...

Anand chuckled : to kya hua..mai teri tarah chhup chhup ke larkiyon ki tarah thori rota hun...

Abhijeet in anger : accha to mai larkiyon ki tarah rota hun..abhi dikhata hun mai tujhe ( anand ran from there while laughing and abhi chased him )...

**After Seven weeks**

Abhijeet and Anand both were posted in the same place in mumbai...they both are senior officers ...due to their presence criminal was fearing to do any crime...

A junior officer : Abhijeet saheb aur anand saheb ki kitni bari photo chapi hai akhbar me...humare dono saheb kitne bahadur hai na ?

other junior : bahadur bhi aur imandar bhi...ye dono jab se idhar aye hai tab se sare mujreem apradh karne se pahle thar thar kanpte hai... (in smile ) bhagwan kare indono ki jori aisi hi salamat rahe ...

**At other place...**

A man was shouting on his people : jidhar dekho ye Anand aur abhijeet. ..salo ne jeena haram kar diya hai humara...

Goon : saheb agar aisa hi chalta raha to Dhandha chaupat ho jaega humara. ..

Boss in anger : bas bahut ho gya ...bhut nuksan kar liya inhone humara aur ab nahi...jaggu jayo aur **Daya **ko jake bolo ki mujhe Anand chahiye kisi bhi haal me...ek baar bas ye humare haath aa jaye fir humara consignment bhi humare haath hoga...

jaggu nodded : ok boss...

**At Abhijeet 's home. ..**

Abhijeet was carresing a picture of a cute child ...his eyes were full of tears...

Abhijeet in pain -filled -smile : mujhe pata hai tu jahan bhi hoga apne bhaiya ke liye bhut khus hoga ..hai na ? (kissing on the picture ) bhaiya miss you so much gudda... (wiping his tears ) chal mai fresh hoke ata hun fir dher sari baate karunga mai tujhse...warna mera wo akhru dost pared laga degi meri...haha...

suddenly phone started ringing (he in smile ) : dekh saitan ka naam liya aur saitan hajir ...

He received the call with : haan bol Anand... (he heard a moaning sound from other side , a current pass from his body)...Anand...anand tu theek hai na... (in panick tone ) tu kahan pe hai...haan ?

Anand in painful tone : Abhi...ahhhh...meri baat sunnnnn... (his stomach wounds were bleeding profusely as he got stab there )...mere paas wakt bahut kam hai (abhijeet became stunned )...ab...tujhe koi pareshan nahi karega dost (in smile )

Abhijeet in anger plus hurtful tone : anand bakwas band kar apni tu...samjha... (shouting in tears) mai kuch nahi hone dunga tujhe suna tune...

Anand in crying : i...m...sorry...abhi...tujhe akela chhor... (and his breath stopped )

Abhijeet in fear ; hello Anand...anand...tu kuch bol kyn nahi raha... (shouting loudly ) Ananddddddd. ...

**In Morgue room...**

Abhijeet enered inside with great fear in his hear...he became freeze on his place seeing Anand's body which was covered in his own blood..he grabbed the door tightly to prevent himself from falling ...

Anand's father looked at Abhijeet. ..the teary eyes of a father tore abhijeet 's heart into so many pieces. ...

Abhijeet stepped ahead and anand's father hugged him tightly and burst out in bitter crying. ..

Abhijeet in tears : uncle please sambhalye apne aapko...

Uncle in crying : Abhijeet beta please issko bolo na uthne ko...dekho na ye kaise kar raha hai apne baap ke saath...aisa koi karta hai kya (pulling his shirt collor ) bolo na isko beta...bolo na...

Abhijeet controlling his tears signaled staff who took uncle from there...

Abhijeet looked at his friend's lifeless body and his all memories started revolving in his mind...

**_Abhijeet yaar tu humesa devdas kyun bana rahta hai ?_**

**_Haan to...tere tarah larkiyon ki tarah thori rota hun mai..._**

**_Dekhna jab mai kahin chala jaunga na tab pata lagega tujhe ki ye Anand cheej kya tha..._**

Abhijeet sat beside him with thud and burst out in bitter crying...he was just crying and crying harshly. ..he has lost his earth's only relation today...he is cursing himself to come in Anand's life ...he saw his bruised body and fire came in his eyes...he wiped his tears harshly and said while carresing his hair : mai tujhse wada karta hun dost...jisne bhi tere saath ye kiya hai na...jaan se maar dunga mai usko...teri maut ke peeche jis jiska haath hai un sabko saja dilwaunga mai... (kissing on his head ) i promise...

He remained sitting there staring at his friend's pale face which was full of colour...he was crying sometime and at same time smiling remembering their unbreakable friendship. ...

**On other side**

Daya in anger ; kisne mara Anand ko...main bas use yahan poochtach karne laya tha... (pressing his teeth ) fir kiski himmat ho gyi use maarne ki...

A goon in scare : boss wo bh..bhagne ki kosis kar raha tha...

Daya looked at him with red angry eyes and move toward him : accha...to ab tumhara itna aukat ho gya ki tum bina mujhse pooche katal bhi kar doge...

Goon guping his saliva : sorry

Daya fired in his hand and goon screamed in pain ; i hate the word **sorry**...tere iss sorry keh dene se Anand wapas nahi aa jaega...(in hateful tone ) tune mera usool tora hai, aaj pahli baar mere dhandhe me kisi begunah ki maut hui hai...

Goon grabbed his feet : please saheb maaf kardo...aage se aisa kuch nahi hoga...

Daya composing his anger : chal theek hai...ab uth aur dubara kabhi mujhe apni sakal mat dikhana...(goon rushed out from there )

Daya in attitude looked at other goon who just hang their head..he gave a warning look to all and left from there. ...

**End of this chapter. ...**

**Bestie , hope you liked it...Happy birthday (i think i m wishing you fivth time...haha )**

**And my all readers...i will update BH tomorrow. ...and dodon't worry i will complete that story first then tried to update another. ...**

**Tc all...)))**


End file.
